The Last Fight
by SheriDarling
Summary: Two female yautja fight for their honor.


_Just a small one shot I thought about while listening to Alex Clare. It's the story about two sister who are facing different ways of living. Kinda samurai, asian something. In space. _

_**- **_**The Last fight**

She run as fast as she could. She just wanted to get away from everything. Starting something new, something fresh. How long had it been since she saw her family, her clan? Probably months, maybe a year. The strong muscles in her legs pained her terrible. She was running for hours and she knew she would need to rest soon, to gather all the strength that was in her body to face the truth. But not yet. She just wished it wouldn't be this planet. Memories and flashbacks popped inside her mind and she roared loudly as if the noise could scare them away, but it didn't. It was in her head, it was always in her head. Sometimes she asked herself why she choose this way of living. The honor told her it was the wrong way but her heart told her it was the right way to be together with her beloved mate. A piercing pain reminded her that she still had a normal beating heart. She just wished she could rip it out and die already but there was still something that kept her breathing. She knew what it was and if this something would just already die, she finally could die as well. Everything would be over and forgotten.

She saw the ending of the forest and as soon as she reached it, she stopped immediately. Her body wasn't able to move instead she just stared. In front of her was a large meadow. The grass was so high that it reached almost her knees. The wind rushed over it without pausing, shaking the grass blades as if they would be dancing with each other. The rain just whipped over the free parts of her body, letting her feel the coldness that was running through her veins. Her chest was moving heavily up and down as she tried to control her own breath. Her eyes narrowed themselves as she saw a shape in the middle of the meadow. The shape didn't moved at all and she closed her eyes for a moment as she took a deep breath. She tried to filter the air for potential smells. There was a certain smell in the wind that made her shake. She sighed as she tried to relax her body. She rolled her head in her neck and started to walk over to the shape. Slowly. She walked slowly just like she would trying to sneak upon a prey. But she knew she would never be able to sneak up on this one.

She stopped as she reached the shape, just a few steps in front of her. She tilted her head and waited for a reaction. Her eyes glanced over the body that was kneeling in the wet grass. This creature in front of her, that the same species as she was, started to move and laid its claws down on the earth in front of it. The massive body moved down and bowed for her. It lowered its head in respect. She glanced over to the old katana that was sticking in the dirty mud next to the large body. In that very moment, she wished she had more time to see her pup one last time before facing her problems. But it seemed like that the fate tricked her once more. She shook her head. Her claws formed into fists as she picked up her pride again. She moved slowly around the body, just like a predator that was about to jump on its target. She wanted to see its face before striking. She slowly moved her claw to her own sword and a metallic noise filled the air. She was standing in front of the shape, her katana tight in her hand.

"_You have come to slay me down?"_ She said with a hiss in her voice. The shape moved and slowly stood up. The creature was just as tall as she was, maybe a few inches bigger and had the same body form. Almost the same skin and she knew that her opposite was just as strong as she was.

"_That is what the clan forces me to do. You know the codex very well."_The answer was short and without emotions. This familiar voice forced an shiver to run down her back. She knew that this fight would come one day but she always hoped that her beloved sister wasn't the one who would hunt her down. She sighed. Her sister was always the brave one. She was always the perfect one. She was the one who was loved the most in the clan and by her father. She was the one who was supposed to be the next clan leader , the one that would lead every hunter in her family into glory and victory. But she was also the one who always took care of her. The one who was hunting next to her side, the one that saved her life so many times and now..she was the one to take her life?

"_You are here to slay your own sister? Is that what the clan wants or is it..what you want?"_ She asked while she watched her sister grabbing for her katana.

"_It does not matter what I want..It never did. I'm just following our rules.." _The older sister quickly moved towards the just inches smaller female yautja in front of her. She lifted her arm for a strong strike but the younger sister was able to block it with her own sword. Both leaned towards each other. Neither of them moved an inch, they just pressed their strength against each other. The older sister rested her forehead against the one of her young sister. Their metallic masks connected with each other for a brief moment.

"_Why..just tell my why you had to fall for that pathetic bad blood? I warned you. Not as your leader. I warned you as a sister." _The free hand of the older sister reached for her shoulder. She rested her dangerous claws on the heated skin of her sister. She groaned quietly.

"_I wanted my own life..without clan rules.."_ She hissed at her beloved sister and pushed her away with her own hand. She didn't wanted the touch of her. She didn't wanted the pity. Not from her. The older sister stepped back a little and lifted her free hand to pull out the wire that was connected between her mask and her heavy armored suit. She took off her metallic, scratched mask and dropped it to the ground. She then took of her elaborately decorated helmet that was covering the rest of her head. It landed somewhere in the grass. She slowly moved up her head and stared directly into her sisters eyes. Her four mandibles opened as she roared loudly at her. Letting her now that she was ready for a fight.

The younger sister didn't waited long as she rushed over to the older one with a loud groan. She was ready to fight for her freedom. Even if it means to kill everyone in her own clan. She swung her shining blade and just missed the arm of the older sister by few inches. She swung her massive body around to gather more strength for the next hit. The older sister blocked it hardly. The blade just stopped directly over her left shoulder. She didn't moved her eyes from the younger sisters mask. She knew she was just as deadly as herself and with an wrong move, it could be her last. She took an deep breath.

"_How did you felt when you pierced your sword through his heart? Did you thought about me while ending his life?" _The younger sister hissed dangerous. The taller yautja female shook her head slowly .

"_I didn't felt anything." _ She answered shortly and honest. She never hided any facts for her younger sister and she would not lie for her just to make her feel better.

"_You aren't able to feel anything my honored sister. You never did.." _She cursed at her in their own tongue. She was filled with hate for her. She was the reason why her mate was dead. Why she was in this miserable situation, why her life wasn't worth living. She wanted to rip out her heart and eat it in front of her dying eyes. She lifted her arms and crossed the sword with her sister once more, before smashing the sword together. The metallic blades sounded through the night as the rain started to fall faster. The younger sister threw her head into her neck as she felt the cold metal cutting through her rough skin. She lurched back several steps and grabbed her left arm. The warm green blood was dripping down on her claws. Her chest moved quickly up and down. Now she knew that she wasn't here just to play with her. She was serious. She wanted to strike her down. She wanted the honor back that the younger sister stole with her actions. But she wouldn't give it back so easily.

The younger one rushed at her like an wild animal and swung her blade quickly and dangerous. The hate consumed her and gave her the strength back to fight for her life. For her right to be whatever she wanted to be. She felt her blade cut into skin as she swung her sword at her leg. The just some inches bigger yautja groaned in pain. The blade had hit her right leg and left a deep mark. She moved back a few steps and tried to ignore the pain. She could see her own breath and the cold wind that was pressing against her felt good on her heated body. The two creatures just stared for several minutes at each other. Neither of them wanted to make the first step. The clouds cleared a little space for just a moment and the moonlight shined upon them. The flexible wood armor that was enhanced with solid metal patterns reflected the light back. A rain drop made it's way down on the metallic mask of the younger sister and as it reached her chin, both of the creatures started to run at each other. Their two massive bodies collided and then silence.

Only the sound of the rain drops that landed on the hard armor of the two yautja filled the air. The younger sister coughed as she moved her head closer to her sister. She rested her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes. Her grip tightened as she pushed her blade a little more inside the flesh. She felt the warm blood streaming over her cold claws. She roared softly under her mask as she felt the pain growing bigger and bigger. She know there was no much time left, so she tried to gather every little strength she had left in her body for her last move. Her eyes opened and she lifted her head a little, just to get an glance of her beautiful sister.

"_I always honored and admired you. You were always so calm and quiet..I liked that.."_ She spoke with a broken deep voice. Her claws stroked softly over the cheek of her older sister as she felt her legs getting numb. The time was over. No more to say. Her claws moved from her face as the smaller one dropped slowly to the ground. She landed on her back, still with her sword in her fist. She watched the clouds rush by. She thought about her mate and her pup. Will he be a strong warrior just like his father? Maybe an warrior with honor? She couldn't hide a smile under her dark mask as her heart stopped its beating. The long hunt was over.

The older yautja female sighed in relief. The honor for her clan was back but was it worth it to kill her only sister? Her sword dropped to the ground, still covered with the neon green blood of the younger one. She moved just a few steps to sit down on her knees, next to her beloved sister. She slowly moved her claws over to her mask and removed it quickly. It landed in the wet grass next to herself. Her sister was smiling as she was facing her death. Her claw moved slowly and softly over the head of the young yautja. She lowered her head a little and groaned quiet as she mourned her death. She coughed. She felt exhausted and tired but soon she would sleep enough. Her head moved up and she stared into the dark sky. She was not sure if that were tears or the rain that was rolling down on her face.

"_Sister..always so silly. I was calm...because I had no choice. I didn't wanted to be the clan leader..I wanted to hunt..free.." _She spoke with a soft voice. There was no other way. She knew that the clan would hunt her young sister down and they would hunt her as well if she wanted to live just like her. They would have killed her, no matter what. She decided that she would rather kill her own sister than letting her get killed by her father or the elders. It would..dishonor her. She closed her eyes and took an deep breath. Her four mandibles opened one more time and she roared as loud as she could. Letting out the pain she was going through. The roar echoed through the forest and sounded as twice as dangerous as it was. The older sisters voice vanished slowly as she dropped to the ground just next to her sister. The sword of her young sister had pierced through her body just as her own blade did with her beloved sister.

"_At least...you are free now.."_ She groaned with her last breath.


End file.
